New Super Mario Bros. FORCES
Please do not edit anything unless it is a typo. This is my logo!!! This shows that something belongs to me! (the picture that says creator on it) New Super Mario Bros. Forces '''is the next sequel in the '''New Super Mario Bros. '''series. The plot of the game is written below. ''Please do not edit this page unless you are given permission by the author '(PlantvsZombiehero'').' This game is for the Wii U and is 1-4 players. Plot When Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi were having a nice walk, suddenly Bowser and his Koopalings came from above a hill. Bowser had a magic device that sucked up all of the Mushroom Kingdom's good energy, and turned it into bad energy! The heroes tried to catch Bowser, but it was too late! Time for another adventure! Characters Playable Supporting Items Items play a huge role in this game, as they can be magiced up for amazing powers. Super Mushroom Super Mushrooms will give the heroes 1 extra health. When magic is used on it, it will become a Mega Mushroom. Fire Flower Fire Flowers let the heroes use small fireballs, 2 every 2 seconds. When magic is used on it, you will be able to shoot bolts of fire destroying everything in their path for a brief amount of time. Ice Flower Ice Flowers do the same thing as Fire Flowers, except with ice. When magic is used, you will be able to shoot bolts of ice freezing everything in their path for a breif amount of time. Starman A Starman will make you invincible for 9 seconds. When magic is used it will destroy all enimies on the screen. Parachute Flower Parachute Flowers let you glide through the air. Once you are in the air, shake the Wii U Gamepad or Wii Remote to get an upward boost. Ground Pounding will cause you to lose the power-up. When magic is used, you will be able to fly all you want for 10 seconds. Neon Mushroom The Neon Mushroom will let the hero emit shockwaves when the Y/1 button is pressed once every 5 seconds. The shockwaves kill all enemies in its path. It also lets you run faster. When magic is used, it lets you teleport to any destination you like 5 times. Magic Spells '''Power - '''You do not bounce off of enemies, you just crush them. ''300 coins Headstart '- You get a headstart halfway through the level. ''800 coins 'Item '- Transforms any item into Super Form. 900 coins 'Merge '- No enemies will TRY to attack you (they can still damage you but will not chase you) for 1 level. 400 coins 'Minus Gravity (purchasable after 1-3) '- You can jump 1.3x higher, and fall 1.3x slower. 600 coins 'Speed (purchasable after 1-Bonus A) '- You can run 1.7x as fast. 700 coins 'Slow Time (purchasable after 1-Castle) '- All of the enemies move half their normal speed for 1 level. 1100 coins 'X-ray (purchasable after 2-Tower) '- Lets you see the contents of an ? block. 600 coins 'Icy Grip (purchasable after 3-Bonus A) '- You cannot slip at all on ice. 1000 coins '''Lovely Day (purchasable after 4-3) - Storms will not appear. 1800 coins Grow (purchasable after 5-Tower) '- All ? blocks will give you a power-up in 1 level. ''1900 coins 'Defuse (purchasable after 6-1) '- All Bob-ombs in 3 levels will defuse without exploding as soon as they appear on the screen. 2600 coins 'Smasher (purcahsale after 7-Bonus B) '- When you smash a brick block, you will jump straight through it. This lasts for 5 levels. 2400 coins 'Crashing Tide (purchasable after 9-5) '- Lava levels will always be sunken by 1.5 blocks. 2500 coins 'Speed Throw (purhcasable after 10-Castle) '- Fireballs and Iceballs can be thrown 2x faster. Worlds World 1 - Grassy Plains World 1 is set in the Mario Land side of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is relatively easy. Most of the enemies are Goombas, Koopas, Toppies (fast enemies that have to be spun on twice), and Hammer Bros. '''Difficulty: '''7/100 World 2 - Heat Wave Desert This boiling desert introduces the Angry Sun, and is scattered with junk! You'll be better off in the caves, as in hee it can get so hot your hero could start getting overheated! '''Difficulty: '''19/100 World 3 - Snowy Caps World 3 is very icy and slippy. There's lots of gaps, so if you don't want to plumber to plummet, then you should start working on your skills! This world is mostly sky levels. '''Difficulty: '''36/100 World 4 - Cool Cool City This large world is home to Sk8r B0ys, enemies that can evade lots of attacks, and can get high, so watch out! You may also find yourself in Goomba HQ, the, well... Goomba HQ, really. '''Difficulty: '''47/100 World 5 - Dreamy Clouds Ahhh.... the relaxing world above the Mushroom Kingdom. Not for long! Foos and Stormy Foos will disrupt you, and try and cause as much trouble as they can! Be careful of Paratroopas, or you'll not stay up high for long! '''Difficulty: '''62/100 World 6 - Dark Doom Ruins Do you like Thwomps? Bob-ombs? Rhomps? And the new enemies Graaagle Monsters? Well, you won't for long, because they'll be trying to destroy you in this terrifying world! '''Difficulty: '''69/100 World 7 - Big Block Beach The beach has never been so fun... or dangerous! Look in caverns and explore this brilliantly big world! Uh oh! TIDAL WAVE! '''Difficulty: '''78/100 World 8 - Rumble Jungle In this CRAAZZY jungle, there are no limits! Run underground, in the yucky paths, or run in the jungle, where you can surely make it rumble! You can even run across the trees! '''Difficulty: '''86/100 World 9 - Lava Lair First of all, let me get something straight; this place has a lot of lava. You're a genius if you can manage to dodge all of these fiery obstacles, or even the brand-new Magma Boos! It's really hard even BEFORE Bowser... '''Difficulty': '''91/100 World 10 - Bowser Towers The place where it all ends... the Koopalings will be waiting for you in this fantastically difficult labyrinth of lava and monsters! And so will Bowser... '''Difficulty: '''98/100 World 11 - Rainbow Bonus world! Yahoo! This world features even more new enemies that have never been seen before! '''Difficulty: '?/100 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games